Pokemon: Worlds Apart Beyond Eternity
by Razer the Shadow Knight
Summary: A much darker, and more evil Pokemon story than any usual. The main character is forced to fight for his freedom, with 3 allies in what is known as 'The Gauntlet', where a loss of a battle in this world means death. Welcome to the 'Survival of the Fittest' or as the combatants would call it 'Hell'.
1. Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning

Pokémon: Worlds Apart Beyond Eternity - A Pokémon Fanfiction:

Chapter I: The End

I woke at 9:00 AM on what could've been described as a normal Saturday, with the sun shining and kids playing and battling their Pokémon in the street.  
I went down the hallway to find the 3 house cat Pokémon: Skitty, Glameow and Purrloin all crying at me to unlock the Pokémon flap so they could go about their business.  
I opened it and all 3 ran out into the garden.  
I soon went into the cupboard and grabbed some cereal and downed it in front of the TV, watching some cheesy hospital drama omnibus.  
I left a note to my mum that I was going for a early morning battle and that I'd be back later.  
I walked out the gate aware that Skitty would watch me and jump over the wall to follow me, I eyed her cautiously before whispering 'Scram' to her.  
I closed the gate behind me and noticed a bunch of kids battling across the street, so I was walking across the road when it happened...  
I fell into a deep dark hole, a almost never ending hole, when I finally reached the bottom I wondered to myself 'Where am I?'  
I looked around and thought 'I must have fallen through a drain covering... but in the middle of the road?' 'It isn't even wet down here!'  
I looked up into the dark surroundings and it was a mixture of dark clouds with purple swirls in the air.  
I soon came to a shocking realization, I was in the Distortion World!


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Chapter II: Revelations

I looked around as I heard a distant laughing, I walked closer to the voice to see a person in a black hooded cloak to greet me.  
'Hello child, you look lost...' the figure said. 'I sort of am. This is the Distortion World isn't it?' I asked. 'No child, this is Counter-Earth!' the figure replied. 'Riiiigght...' I told him. 'I speak the truth child!' he retorted. 'OK whatever gramps, don't blame me because you lost your marbles, who are you anyway? And stop calling me child already, I am 15.' I shouted. 'My name is unimportant, but come with me I have someone who desires to meet you.'  
I walked with him to a giant gold throne with a man standing next to it again wearing a black hooded cloak, this time with a gold chain around the hood where their neck would be. He put his hand out for me to shake. 'My name is The Beyonder.' 'Where am I then?' I asked. 'You are on Counter-Earth!' The Beyonder exclaimed. 'So your friend isn't mad?' I asked. 'Nope, but I brought you here and I have a small proposition for you...' The Beyonder told me.


	3. Chapter 3: No Choice

Chapter III: No Choice

'Oh really?' I asked. The Beyonder stared at me intently 'Oh yes, Nick. You are destined to do great things here.' 'Why am I here then?' I asked. 'You are here to take part in an experiment in this world.' The Beyonder said as he sat on his throne. 'Really? A Pokemon experiment?' I asked. 'Correct! You will battle under tough circumstances against even tougher opponents, you will be able to bring a few friends along the way to assist you. Only 3 friends can be currently chosen to assist you on your journey, I shall let you decide soon. However I will warn you that this world can play tricks on all people. For example one moment your friend will assist you and another will turn against you. Also it can be peacefully quiet and then become a war zone. And then the risk of you being attacked by the wild Counter-Earth Pokemon. Just be aware that your typical Pokeballs cannot sustain Counter-Earth Pokemon as they are extremely powerful and aggressive. And on that note, it is time for you to choose who will join you on your journey...


	4. Chapter 4: The Chosen Four

Chapter IV: The Chosen 4

'I hope you have chosen your team-mates for your journey yet, it has been a day and a half!' The Beyonder exclaimed. 'I know, and I have decided...' I told him. 'Who shall you choose young hero?' The Beyonder asked. 'I choose 3 friends: Robin, Ruko and Tammie.' I told him. 'Excellent! They shall arrive soon...' He smiled. 'How though?' I asked puzzled. 'Simple, the same way you did, a worm-hole in the time-space continium...' He explained gleefully.  
Ten Minutes later, I saw the familiar faces of Robin, Ruko and Tammie.  
Robin had brown hair and was wearing a murky green t-shirt and light blue jeans. Ruko also had brown hair and was wearing a light blue shirt with shorter darker blue jeans and Tammie had blonde hair and a black dress with small white Ducklett prints all over it and black leggings.  
Robin stared at me and said in his Irish accent, 'Now I realize never to drink coffee and eat before bed, because this is a dream... a scary dream!' Ruko looked around and said 'Now Robin, we are for something really cool and special... probably!' In her happily ever optimistic voice. Tammie stared at me and said 'Nick? Is that you?'. 'I am afraid so Tammie, and a dream it ain't... Dunno about purposes much either...' I told the 3 of them.  
'So, the 3 of you have been chosen to fight alongside Nick, the hero. The objective is simple, travel, and fight alongside Nick. You will be given two of your own Pokemon of your choice upon entry into the Gauntlet.' The Beyonder explained. 'Hold on, isn't there somewhere we have to go?' Asked Tammie. 'Why, yes there is through this portal' The Beyonder stated matter-of-factly. 'Which portal?' Tammie asked, frantically looking for a portal. 'This one...' The Beyonder told us before we fell down, the world went black again as all 4 of us fell through the floor.


	5. Chapter 5: The Road to Nowhere Part 1

Chapter V: The Road to Nowhere - Part 1

We all fell down onto a hard, cold stone floor on top of each other, Robin being crushed by Ruko, Myself and Tammie on top.  
We all helped each other up and noticed 2 paths both dimly lit by a pair of lamps.  
'What do you reckon we should do, Nick?' Ruko asked. 'I have no idea Ruko, but I think we should split up and they should end up at the same finishing point.' I determined. 'Look guys, over here, it is a signpost!' Tammie told us. 'What does it say?' Ruko asked. Robin read it out loud. It says: Welcome to the Gauntlet, enjoy your trip...? Yeah right!' 'Robin, you go with Ruko and you should both be fine, me and Tammie will go the other way. I said eager to advance.  
So all of us went our separate ways as me and Tammie discussed why we would be split up. When we saw what was ahead...  
'Look Tammie, it is a Victini!' I told her. 'Yay! My favorite Pokemon!' She squealed. 'But what is that purple glow on the outside of it's body? Look Nick! I think it might be poisoned... poor thing!' 'Wait Tammie, I don't think that it is poisoned...' I shouted. But by then it was too late, Victini had turned dark purple, with horrible red eyes and enlarged claws and fangs. 'Go Hydreigon!' I shouted as I threw the ball into the air and Hydreigon appeared. 'Hydreigon, use Draco Meteor!' 'Hyy-Hydreiigoonn!' it shouted as Hydreigon's Draco Meteor hit Victini. Victini stood there close to defeat as it used Zen Heatbutt on Hydreigon, Vic-Victiiiinnniii! it shouted. Hydreigon took the hit and was barely fazed by the attack which had made a minimal effect. 'Hydreigon, use Rock Slide!' 'Hyy-Hydreiggoonn!' it shouted as a pile of rocks crushed the little Victini, with  
it putting out a final desperate cry of 'Victinii...' before it fainted. 'Quick Tammie, let's get a look at the little fella.' I told her. 'Look Nick, it has no trace of the purple stuff...' She looked bewildered. 'None at all? Great so we can't examine if it was poisoned now.' I said. 'Come on, it's too late to do anything now... Come on Hydreigon!' 'We'd better get to the end of this bad place, Nick.' 'Yes Tammie, I think we should too!' I yelled as we both ran further through the tunnel.


End file.
